


Swear Not By the Moon

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker





	Swear Not By the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanTales/gifts).



_“When he shall die,_  
_Take him and cut him out in little stars,_  
_And he will make the face of heaven so fine_  
_That all the world will be in love with night_  
_And pay no worship to the garish sun.”_

- _William Shakespeare_  
  
  
  
Koutarou is a song to which Kenma didn’t know all the words. Tetsurou is a lullaby he can almost remember his grandmother singing. Keiji is something sung in a foreign language, full of unfamiliar words and emotion that translates perfectly. They are Kenma’s symphony, and he sometimes wonder if he will ever be able to match their beauty.  
  
“You’re thinking too hard, kitten,” Tetsurou tells him one day when he voices his insecurities. “You know all of us love you.”  
  
He does know. He sees it in the way Tetsurou is always protecting him, in the way Keiji offers a place of quiet, in the tiny gestures and gifts Bokuto leaves nervously at Kenma’s feet. He doesn’t know what he has done to earn that devotion.  
  
“You don’t have to earn it,” Keiji says as he rinses the dye out of Kenma’s hair. “That’s the point of love. We give it freely.”  
  
But Kenma is not sure he gives freely enough. Not when Koutarou still has trouble getting out of bed some mornings and Tetsurou doubts his own human worth and the bags under Keiji’s eyes grow deeper and darker. He thinks that the three of them would be better off without him.  
  
“Well that’s just dumb,” Koutarou mumbles as he jerks at his controller, as if his exaggerated movements will help him beat Kenma.  
  
“What’s dumb about it?” Kenma asks. Koutarou shrugs.  
  
“I mean, yeah, we could probably be okay without you,” he says. Kenma wins the race and Koutarou sets his controller down, turning to face him. “But we wouldn’t be, like, happy anymore. Not like we are with you.” Kenma shakes his head.  
  
“I don’t get how,” he says. Koutarou purses his lips, looking surprisingly serious.  
  
“Give me some time on that,” he says. Kenma furrows his brow and he grins. “I can show you, but I need a little time to prepare.” Kenma rolls his eyes.  
  
“Don’t do anything stupid,” he says.  
  
“Hey, you know me!” Koutarou crows. Kenma smirks.  
  
“Exactly.” He ignores Koutarou’s pout and picks up his controller again.  
  
  
  
A week later Kenma has all but forgotten about Koutarou’s promise. He shuffles up the steps to their apartment, expecting to help Keiji with dinner and spend the evening curled on the couch while Koutarou and Tetsurou did homework. He allows himself a small smile at the thought and pushes open the door, only to stop short.  
  
The apartment is filled with stars.  
  
Hanging from the ceiling in every color imaginable are hundreds of origami stars. Kenma stares up at them in wonder as he moves into the apartment, ducking at some points to avoid knocking them down. They are so many that he can’t see the windows in the living room, let alone the ceiling. And there are more piled up in bowls on virtually every flat surface of the apartment.  
  
“What-” he stutters, turning in a slow circle.  
  
“You’re home!” Kenma looks up to see Tetsurou jogging forward, ducking under the stars.  
  
“Kuro, what is this?” Kenma asks. Tetsurou grins.  
  
“Kouta did it,” he says. “He said you were having a hard time understanding why we wanted to be with you, so he did this.”  
  
“He made all these?” Tetsurou nods.  
  
“Keiji ‘n’ me helped a bit, but most of it was him,” he says. “Open one.” Kenma picks up a little red star and looks between it and Tetsurou, uncertain. Tetsurou gives him a reassuring nod, and Kenma digs his fingers into the paper, unfolding it.  
  
_587: One time you were eating an apple pie and you got some filling on your nose. Instead of wiping it off you went cross-eyed and tried to lick it off and it was adorable._  
  
Kenma furrows his brow, confused. Tetsurou holds out another star and Kenma takes it.  
  
_216: That little wiggle thing your toes do when you’re excited._  
  
“What are these?” he asks.  
  
“They’re reasons we love you.” Kenma starts and turns to see Keiji ducking into the living room. “Koutarou wanted to do more, but we ran out of paper,” he says.  
  
“But-” Kenma stutters, looking up at all the stars. “But there’s so many,” he whispers. Keiji and Tetsurou both nod.  
  
“You shouldn’t be surprised,” Tetsurou says. “You mean a lot to us, Kitten.” Kenma looks down at the strips of paper in his hands and feels his eyes begin to burn.  
  
“Where is he?” he asks softly.  
  
“He should actually be home any minute,” Keiji says. “He went out to get more paper.”  
  
“More?” Kenma gasps, staring at Keiji with wide eyes. At that moment the door opened and Koutarou came bustling in.  
  
“Hey, I could only find a couple more packages- oh.” He says, stopping and staring at Kenma. “I didn’t think you’d be home yet…”  
  
Kenma drops the paper and launches himself across the room and into Koutarou’s arms. “Thank you,” he whispers, clinging to Koutarou’s neck. Koutarou’s arms come up and hold him close.  
  
“I love you Kenma,” he answers. “We all do.” Kenma just tightened his hold.  
  
  
  
“How many of these did you make?” he asks sometime later when he’s sitting between Koutarou’s legs with a mountain of paper on either side of him.  
  
“I think about a thousand,” Koutarou answers.  
  
“Twelve hundred and twenty-six,” Keiji supplies. Kenma turns around to stare at Koutarou.  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
“Twelve hundred paper stars?” Kenma wheezes. Koutarou shrugs.  
  
“We’re doing cranes for Tetsurou,” he says softly. “I know you can come up with a thousand things you love about him.” Kenma glances over at Tetsurou, snoring on the couch.  
  
“Yeah,” Kenma agrees. “I can.”


End file.
